ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters Wiki talk:Ghostbuster World Map (Movie Canon)
Basics to editing this Page This page is going to be a interesting challenge for the wiki, that is for sure. So please read this section. The Ghostbusters world map is for real world locations of places in the films/cartoons/video/comics/"anything else" you can think of. It will not give locations for people working on the media, or other personal information. First issue that will arise is fake locations in the cartoon series/other media. If it is not based on any real location, it can be listed below the map as in the "Not Listed Locations" section. The information given will be brief with links to articles related to it. Things to include: *Name of location (as link to article) *Real world name of location *what media it shows up in (Ghostbusters, The Real Ghostbusters, etc..) *A picture most likely from article about location (thumbnail size set at 120px) *Address *fictional address That is all that really needs to be noted. :Example: 40.71970,-74.00666, Firehouse/Firehouse Animated in all forms of Ghostbusters media. Address: 14 N Moore St, New York, New York 10013 The locations are set on the google map via Latitude and Longitude. Other important things to remember is that the locations on many fan sites, and even professional site can be wrong. Look at the actual location via Google maps. If it doesn't look right, you may have a false address. New York is known for having multiple names for the same streets, so keep that in mind. We are going to go by what google maps says it is. Finding the Latitude and Longitude numbers is tricky to do, and I suggest this place to do it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:43, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Organizing Locations Locations should be organized by when they first appear in the media. Media order: *Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters II *Ghostbusters: The video game (Level order) *IDW Comic Series *Real Ghostbusters (Episodes in dvd order) *Slimer! (Episodes in dvd order) *Extreme Ghostbusters (Episodes by airing order) This is a guideline. We'll work it from that for now. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:32, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Real World vs. Canon location addresses :The address of the Firehouse in the Movie Canon (also used in IDW Canon) is different slightly from the real life address you're using. The Animated Canon also uses a different address revealed later on in EGB. Mrmichaelt 03:02, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I should have seen that issue coming. Well for the map project, we should state the real address, but the canon address(es) .... Not sure. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:21, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :::...More research? Guess for this type of special case, we have to use the real address and put in a note for what it is in canon? Mrmichaelt 04:22, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::The one that is noted in canon is important to the canon, so the real world should be noted below it. This may be coming up when we get through the list of location articles already up. So whatever is decided here can be noted for future issues of this nature. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:27, January 4, 2012 (UTC) List Locations Missing All locations we will aim to include on the map. But that being said, if you notice we're missing one, please post it below. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:32, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Research on "Mandala on Real Maps" The Mandala which is the heart of the Ghostbusters: The Video Game location history I have recently started researching. However what I am finding is that the game may not have thought the map out seriously. What I am able to confirm is going below. Note I think its fair to say, I wont get to the bottom of this that quickly. But we will try to piece the games history with that of the movies. I'm not doing proper references yet, but so you know I'm using Mrmichaelt "Ghostbusters: The Video Game:Cinematic and Level Transcript" for now. *(9. Cinematic Five (Between Level 4 and Level 5) Egon Spengler: "Including Dana Barrett's old building on Central Park West." Confirms that 55 Central Park West is still there in the game *(9. Cinematic Five (Between Level 4 and Level 5) Winston Zeddemore "Let me guess. He did some renovations on the Public Library building on Fifth." Confirms that New York City Public Library is on 5th street in the game like in real life ....Issues..... Watch this and look at map to left. The best answer I have is perhaps they got it out of order. Note the map from Rays viewpoint is upside down. So this will need to be debated. I feel that they got them out of order when animating. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 15:00, January 8, 2012 (UTC)